5e Sorcerer
Blood Magic Your innate magic comes from a mysterious power, deep-seated in your own blood. Spilling your blood unleashes a wellspring of this power, making your magic all the more potent. Most often, sorcerers with this origin discover their magic at an early age, typically when they suffer a small wound that draws blood. Once this correlation is discovered, sorcerers draw their blood more and more often to call upon it. This leaves many blood maguses covered in scars, dancing the line of knowing just how much blood to sacrifice for potency. Blood Magic Features Blood Magic Starting at 1st level, you can choose to spend one of your sorcerer hit dice when you deal damage to one or more creatures with a sorcerer spell. If you do, roll the die and add your Constitution modifier. Each target damaged by the spell suffers additional damage equal to the result. You do not regain hit points for hit dice spent for this effect. Additionally, whenever you suffer slashing or piercing damage, you may spend your reaction and choose to increase the damage taken by 1 point to cast a cantrip spell, even if the spell's normal casting time is greater than 1 reaction. Transfuse Your blood and sorcerous power are intertwined to the point where you can convert blood for power, and power for blood. At 2nd level, as a bonus action, you can spend 2 sorcery points to regain a spent sorcerer hit die. Or, also as a bonus action, you can spend a sorcerer hit die to regain 2 sorcery points. You do not regain hit points for hit dice spent for this effect. You cannot use this feature to gain hit dice or sorcery points beyond your normal maximum. Thick-Blooded Starting at 6th level, the power in your blood provides you unnatural resilience towards staving off death. When you roll a death saving throw, rolling a 1 on the d20 no longer counts as two failures, and rolling a 19 or 20 on the d20 allows you to regain 1 hit point. Additionally, whenever you are dealt damage by a nonmagical attack, you can use your reaction and spend a sorcery point to gain resistance to the damage dealt by the attack. Scarification Starting at 14th level, you’ve learned how to draw blood to store magical potency in scars you create. During a short or long rest, you may choose to spend an amount of sorcerer hit dice up to half your sorcerer level (you do not regain hit points for hit dice spent in this manner). If you do so, you can select any combination of levels of spells you know equal to the same amount of hit dice. These spells are prepared upon you, each as a distinct scar. As long as a scar is upon you, you can cast the spell associated with without using a spell slot, at which point the scar magically disappears. Each spell prepared as a scar in this manner lasts 24 hours or until it is cast, whichever occurs first. expended. You may select the same spell more than once. Awaken Blood Beginning at 18th level, your tie to blood is so strong you’ve learned how to manipulate the blood in other creatures, agitating it and causing them horrific pain. As a bonus action, you can spend 3 sorcery points to use this power on a creature within 60 feet of you with blood in its body (for instance, constructs, oozes and most undead would likely be unaffected by this power, but a vampire would certainly be subject to it). The creature must succeed on a Constitution saving throw versus your spell save DC or have vulnerability to damage you deal with spells while affected by this power. This effect lasts for 1 minute or until you lose your concentration (as if you were casting a concentration spell). A creature that succeeds on this saving throw is immune to this ability for 24 hours. If a creature is killed while under this effect, its blood bursts forth in a bloody explosion upon its death, restoring 1 sorcery point to you. Fey-Touched The Feywild is known as a place of wild nature and fey magic tied heavily to elves and primal magic. Unique fonts of energy manifest from this untamed source, and create powerful sorcerers who are tied implicitly to the magic of the Feywild. Sorcerers bearing this power charm and confuse their enemies, but can be as fickle as the fey creatures in using this power. Fey-Touched Features Fey Ancestry You have been infused with the essence of magic usually only found in fey creatures. At 1st level, you can speak, read, and write Sylvan, you have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can't put you to sleep. Touch of the Fey When you choose this origin at 1st level, your spells leave a magical essence that attracts others to you. For 1 minute after you cast a spell of 1st level or higher, you can use a bonus action to attempt to charm a creature that you can see. The target creature must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw against your sorcerer spell save DC or become charmed by you for 1 minute. If the target is in combat with you, it has advantage on the saving throw. Once you do so, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use this feature again. Enchanting Magic Starting at 6th level, you can distract your enemies with your enchanting presence. As a reaction to being targeted by a weapon or spell attack, you can spend 2 sorcery points to cause the roll to be made with disadvantage. Callous Regard At 14th level, you can longer be charmed or frightened. When using your bonus action to charm a creature from your Touch of the Fey feature, you may instead to choose to cause the target to be frightened of you for 1 minute. Wrath of the Summer Court When reaching 18th level, you are able to channel the more violent side of the feywild. When you cast a spell targeting a single creature and miss the spell attack roll or the creature succeeds on the saving throw, you can use a bonus action to spend 3 sorcery points and cast another spell against the same target. If the first spell cast still affects the creature on a successful save, such as only taking half damage, you can't use this feature to cast another spell. When casting the second spell you expend a spell slot as normal if it 1st level or higher. This spell can have a casting time of 1 action or 1 bonus action and is not limited by the spellcasting rules listed in Chapter 10 of the Player's Handbook. After using this feature, you gain 1 level of exhaustion and must finish a long rest before you can do so again.Category:5e Classes and Archetypes